Dead Life 1
by theartist213
Summary: Al Has been thrown into the prison theme park, deadman wonderland. Granted the power of sin, he must do whatever it takes to survive. With his ally Lila he must figure out why he is there, while trying to survive


**Dead Life**

**Chapter 1**

Dead man Wonderland, its supposedly a family theme park, with rides and entertainment, the kids all have fun watching all the games played by the workers. Yet no one wonders about the place, the workers are cons, the events they are all put threw, are worse than hell, the shit they have to do just to survive, to say its embarrassing would be an understatement, these people actually die in these events, but the mindless guest think it's all an act, that no one gets hurt. It's all bull shit to many, but there is not much anyone can do, everyone's goal is to survive in the hellhole. Young Al Grotto, age 18, was recently convicted of blowing up his own bank, and killing roughly 200 people. Two of which he claims were his best friends, the court didn't believe him, everyone in his home area said he was a monster who killed some of their families, he was sent to Dead man wonderland to serve his sentence. Unknown to everyone though, he was given a branch of sin, that allows him to manipulate his own blood, and use it as a weapon, needless to say, he has become one of the Deadmen.

"Lunch time!" The speaker boomed, as Al woke up, as he opened his eyes, he could only see the steel frame of the bed above him.

"It's not a dream." He thought as he put his arm over his eyes, he tried not to cry, but he had a hard time keeping his tears back. "Donna, Theodor, I am so sorry." He thought back to the bank exploding, they were in a long line, he looked out the window, and saw a man wearing red bandages, and covered in a strange looking armor, he held his hand out, and shot something at the wall, casing the support beams to give in, and the whole bank caved into itself. Al was still alive, he looked around to see everyone dead, crushed by the rubble, body parts were everywhere, he looked to his side to see Donna's head rolling over to him. The red man walked over to him, and put something into Al's chest. He snapped back to reality, and looked at his hand. "What did that guy do to me? Why did he kill my friends?" He gripped his fist, and got up. He was in his cell alone, as the door opened, he saw a group of guys walk past him. He looked soulless as he got in the line with them. As he walked to the cafeteria he wasn't greeted, everyone just looked at him with murderous intent in their eyes.

"He blew that bank up? He is just a kid though. You know what they say about the young ones." He could hear everyone talking bad about him, he didn't seem to care, he sat alone and ate his food. As he sat there, he could hear a plate hit the table he was at, he looked up and laid eyes on a girl that sat across from him, she had long red hair, blood red eyes, bleach white skin, and was wearing a skin tight black cloths, they wrapped around her body like a second skin, there were strange red lines circling her left breast, and traveled down between her thighs.

"Um hello." Al said a bit nervously, she looked to him, then ate her food. "Is there a reason your eating at a table with me?"

"I don't know is there a reason your talking to me?" She said with a sarcastic tone. Al sighed and picked his tray up and walked to a different table, as he sat down, the girl was, again across from him. Al looked shocked and looked to the other table. "How did you-"

"How did I what?" Al walked to another table just to see her again, he kept walking around until he just gave up, and dropped his tray to the floor, and walked out of the room.

"That was weird, guess that food did something to me." Al rubbed his stomach and put his hands in the pocket of his green jumpsuit.

"That funny I feel fine, the food did taste like shit, but it was edible for the most part." Al looked behind him to see that girl again.

"Why are you fallowing me!" Al tried to run but when he got to a turn, she was there, it was like she knew where he would go next.

"Do I need a reason to fallow you, Ally." Al was surprised when she said that, he stepped back a few inches, then ran away again, just to tackle the girl to the ground, his face was in berried in her chest. "Be gentle with me Ally." She said, Al looked up only to see her blush some, he jumped to his feet and put his back to the wall, only to slide down it. She started to crawl to him, when she got to him she put her face close to his. "Ally is so funny." Al still had that shocked look on his face, but seeing that girl smile, made him feel a bit closer to home. She touched his face some more, and rubbed a scar that was on his cheek. "This scar is still here, I am sorry about what happen." Al grabbed her hands, which caused her to blush.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" When Al said that the girl looked crushed, she started to cry. Al covered his ears and tried to comfort her. "Oh crap, stop crying please miss."

"Al is a big jerk!" Al looked around, and then moved around trying to calm her down. "It is bad enough that Al was sent here, but now he doesn't even remember me." She kept crying until Al hugged her. She stopped and started to blush, then she smiled and hugged him back.

"I am sorry if I don't remember you, but one thing my mother always told me, a hug can always calm anyone who cries." The girl looked a bit sad but kept her smile.

"Guess I should introduce myself, I am Lila." She held her hand out to Al, he smiled a bit and grabbed her hand.

"I guess you already know me, I'm Al, though I still don't know where-" Before he could finish his sentence a big guy bumped into Al, knocking him to the floor.

"Oops sorry shrimp, did I embarrass you in front of your girlfriend?" The guy looked to Lila and smirked. "Though I must say, I wouldn't mind playing with this bitch." As he gripped her arm Lila, showed an emotionless look, she wasn't even screaming as the guy tried to break her arm. She raised her arm, as he tried to overpower her, she then kicked him in the stomach and pushed him to a wall.

"You have five seconds to apologies to Al, and one second to let go of my arm." The man looked confused but let go of her arm, then walked up to Al. He gripped him by the collar of his shirt, and lifted him to his face.

"I don't apologies to anyone. This little bitch killed allot of people, that takes balls I will give you that, but no one will give him any special treatment. After today's events, he will be begging to die." Soon the guys arm suddenly let go of Al, and was pulled over his back, he started to scream in pain suddenly, he looked behind him and saw a boy with white hair, it covered his right eye, his eyes were blue, and his skin was brown, his hand was cut up, and his blood looked like strings connecting to the big guy.

"You should have listen to Lila, guess you don't want to live." The boy sipped from his juice box, and pulled the blood strings back, only to see them cut up. He looked shocked, then looked to Al, he shook his head the kid smirked then let the guy go. The guy grabbed his arm and then ran away. The kid took another sip from his juice box and looked at both Al and Lila.

"Thanks for that dude." Al said as he held his hand out, the kid looked to him and then turned his back.

"The name is Eric, don't forget it." Eric walked away, leaving Al and Lila alone. She waved to him with a big smile on her face.

"Bye Eric, thanks for saving me and Al." She said giggling, Al just looked at the boy, then at his hand.

"So he is a Deadmen too, guess I couldn't be the only one." Al thought to himself, he then took out a watch, as he looked at it, he knew he would be dead soon unless he got some candy. "I wonder how many CP I have?" He took out his scanner and saw his account, he only had 50 CP left. "That's not good, I better enter an event now." Lila looked to Al with worry, and confusion on her face.

"What's wrong Ally" she said to him. Al smiled and ran to one of the registration booths. He looked at the sign up board all the events that were there were mostly dangerous.

"Geez nothing safer? Oh well guess I will take this one." He signed up for the Blitz arena, in the Blitz arena players must score the most points while avoiding the deadly traps. 5 players play, only one survives, first to 10 points win. Each player is given a watch to keep track of their score and power ups, players can activate traps at will if they score 3 points in a row.

Al walked up to his goal, he was given a watch, that kept his score, and his power ups. He looked to the audience, there were a large group watching them, Al looked around, and saw his opponents, one guy in particular, the same guy who tried to harm him a few hours ago. "I wonder if I can use my powers?" He looked to his hand, then gripped his fist. "If I get cut, I will have no choice. I have to survive, no matter what." the lights lit up, and soon the bell rang, when it did, the ball was launched into the air. All of the prisoners rushed for the ball, Al looked around, and waited, as he did, two blades swung and cut the first person to grab the ball in half. Al saw that coming, he then ran for the ball and grabbed it. As he ran back to his goal, one of his opponents, blocked his goal, and attacked Al. Al slid under the guy and threw the ball into his goal. The game went on like that for a few minutes, until it was only Al and one other guy. They were both one point away from victory, they were both cut up, tired, and out of traps, the ball shot into the air, and they both ran for it, the guy smirked, he held his hand out, and his blood started to form, he made it into a whip and shot it at Al. When Al got the ball, his leg got cut up, he fell to the ground with his leg bleeding out. "Damn that hurts. The guy walked to Al with his blood whip.

"Sorry little man, but this battle is mine, I wanted to kill you sense I met you, for my brother, the one you killed in that bank!" the guy raised his whip, and brought it down onto Al, as he did, he was impaled multiple times by spikes, they came from Al, who stood up without any trouble.

"I knew you were a Deadmen, I saw the signs when you grabbed me." Al formed a blade from his blood and cut the guys head off. "However I have learned how to use my powers on a whole new level from you!" Al released his blood, as it all started to go back inside his body, his scar was healed too, as he walked back to his goal and threw the ball in. The people cheered from the show, they still thought it was all part of the show. Al sighed but claimed his prize, 1000 CP, and a piece of candy. He walked back to his cell, and fell to his knee. He rolled his pant leg up to see his scar turned red. "Damn it, I hate it when that happens, my body is rejecting that guys blood." Al bit his finger and made a dagger, and stabbed it into his leg, right on the scar, letting the blood drip from his leg. He screamed in pain, but endured it as he let out all of that guys blood. he released his blood, and rubbed it on the wound and forced the bleeding to stop. "I should see the doctor, and get this wound properly patched up." As he walked to the phone, he could sense something behind him, he looked and saw Lila, she was playing with the blood he left on the floor.

"This blood smells like that creeps blood, you tried to do a blood transfusion? You tried to gain his power without knowing if he was the same blood type? That was stupid Ally." Al looked to her, as she crawled to him, and licked his leg. "You should know that a blood transfusion only works if the extra blood is the same type, otherwise it could cause problems with your powers. Luckily you decided to release the blood, you're getting stronger Ally, even I can see that." Al picked up the phone and called the doctor.

"I know, it's the only way I can survive in this place. Get stronger or die."

* * *

**My first chapter of my new series Dead life, Deadman wonderland, may be old, do to the fact my friends say its been around for a while, anyways I recently started looking at the anime on toonami thats now back on Cartoonnetwork aka adult swim yay for bringing back one of my child hood memories, anyways The things I would do with that power, well I would experament with it first just to make sure. so comment and tell me if you like it. time to go now.**


End file.
